pandorastowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Master of the Truegold Tower
The Master of the Truegold Tower (Aserte Arcana) isn't that hard, and you should be able to beat it fairly quickly, using only about a quarter of the Curse Timer. It has a lot of attacks, however, and it is harder to get to its Master Flesh than any previous Master. It helps to use your secondary weapon to give you more time when pulling the Master Flesh. Master Flesh When you enter, the Master will be stationary and the Master Flesh will be visible behind one of the panels in front of you. This panel looks different to the others, so pull it off using the Oraclos Chain. As soon as you do this, the Master will seem to spin around, although it's just the bottom section and the mid section spinning in opposite directions. After this, it still won't wake up and begin the main battle, because you still haven't reached the Master Flesh.Now one of the panels will have a hole in it, and the Master Flesh will be behind a different panel. No other panels can be pulled off, but by pulling a panel from the side you are able to rotate all the panels (or you can just pull at the four arms that appeared). You must do this until the panel with the hole is in front of the Master Flesh. Then you can pull at it. Important: You can chain shot the parts of the master that you usually grapple, making that layer move TWO away from you. This is much faster than pulling, but you must usually pull once to line up perfectly. After this time, the battle will truly start, with the Master rising up before slamming back down to the ground. Its panels are rearranged and cannons repaired each time it does this. To get to the Master Flesh, simply repeat the process above. However, this time the panels will stick out one at a time, starting from the panel to the right of the panel with the hole. When all the panels have stuck out (except the one with the hole) it will rise up again, before slamming back down and once more rearranging its panels. It will repeat this for the rest of the battle. This makes it much harder to deal significant damage to the Master Flesh. Once a panel has stuck out, it can be knocked back in by hitting it with your weapon or by a Chain Shot. It is a good strategy to run around and bang all the panels back in with your sword once the hole is over the Master Flesh. The sword is best for this since Chain Shots take too long and the Scythe is too slow. The Twinblades will work too. After you've been around hitting them all back in, start pulling the Master Flesh. Pull until the Chain is golden and then yank, for you won't have much spare time before the panels are all stuck out again and it rises. Another strategy is to pull at the "arms" to make the flesh face the hole. The advantage of this is that by the time the flesh is in front of the hole, the chain will already be golden, all you have to do is yank the flesh. Repeat this approximately four times to fell the Master. Its Attacks This Master has two major ways of attacking, plus a couple of other attacks that are fairly rare. Its most common attack is where it will send out little molten blobs from the cracks between the panels. These will move toward you, and as they get closer they will start to solidify. They will turn into crystal looking things which damage on contact. You can destroy these blobs by Chain Shot or hitting it with your sword. The Master will send out two of these everytime it slams down and two whenever the hole is moved over the Master Flesh, as well as sending them out at varius other times during the battle. The other main attack is the shots fired by the Cannons which appear out of the panels and sections on the Master's upper body. These will turn into bigger crystal-looking things when they hit the ground. These crystals cannot be destroyed with the Oraclos Chain. They can be destroyed by your weapon, but getting the correct range is difficult: if you get too close, you take a fairly large amount of damage. However, the cannons can be destroyed with your weapon or by Chain Shot. They will stay out for enough time that you should be able to destroy them in time. It is extremely easy to avoid these shots anyway, for they can only shoot directly ahead, so unless you're standing right in front of a cannon, it won't hit you. It is quite easy to pull a cannon in front of you, however, so be careful with pulling the panels if a cannon is firing nearby. After this Master reaches half health, it will get more powerful like all the Masters. However, the difference is that this Master only gets one new attack. After this point, the Master will send out rippling lines of purple crystals which move outwards from its body every time it slams down after rising up. There are gaps between the lines, and it is fairly easy to move into these gaps before the lines hit you. You cannot roll through them, since they block your movement as well. After the lines reach the edge of the area they will disappear, but two lines will remain and solidify. These two lines will block you off from the other half of the area, and the Master Flesh is often on the other side. But they will dissipate after 25 to 30 seconds after appearing. Try not to walk into these barriers and if you can't reach the Master Flesh you can pull the Master's upper limbs to make the inner part spin and bring the Flesh near you, or try to stop the panels from sticking out until they do sink. For anyone curious don't be under the Master when she jumps, the impact causes massive damage and could be considered her most powerful attack; if you need a quick suicide route this is the quickest way, otherwise keep a mild distance. Trivia *Like the other Masters of the Goddess Towers, this Master has some clearly feminine features; namely the partially obscured face and breasts. The Master as a whole could also be seen as resembling a woman in a very elaborate dress. Category:Masters Category:Enemies